The Dance Of The Undead
by kate22689
Summary: Georgie is not dead. But where is she? This is my version of what should have happened during the TMK storyline.
1. Chapter 1

-Forget everything that happened after Dillon found out about Georgie – no funeral, no breakdowns - nothing.  
-This starts right after Dillon finds out. He is on his way to find Maxie to talk about Georgie.  
-All will be explained in due time.

**The Dance of The Undead – 1/?**

Dillon Quatermaine had had his fair share of heartache in his life. In fact, he'd had a lot of peoples share of heartache. He'd be hurt so many times that he was just starting to think that maybe he was finally in the clear. Boy, was he wrong, he thought as he slowly walked up the pathway of Georgie's house.

Georgie.

A sad smile came to his face as he thought about her. Georgie had been and always would be the love of his life. He wasn't lying when he told Lulu and Mike he'd come back to bring her with him. After being without her for so long he decided to do something about it. He wanted her with him – always. He'd only spoke to her last week and she seemed so happy to hear from him. That's when he knew he needed to come back for her. Her place was by his side. He had even planned on asking her to marry him once they were out of Port Charles. He'd had the perfect way to ask her – hell, he'd even rehearsed it. And now…

Now it was too late.

He didn't make it back in time to save her.

He walked up the steps, defeat had overtaken his entire body by the time he knocked on the door. He'd failed Georgie. And this time, there would be no second chances – no seconds acts. Now, there was only a curtain call and a bow to take.

Maxie opened the door, surprise etching her features.

"Dillon."

"Maxie." He gave her a small smile as she pulled him into a hug. "How did this happen, Maxie? How can someone as wonderful and as beautiful as Georgie just be gone?"

"I don't know, Dillon." Maxie chocked up, the mention of her sister, combined with the sheer wonder and awe in his voice causing the tears already streaming down her face. "I don't know."

"Maxie, who's your friend?"

Maxie pulled out of Dillon's embrace and glared at her mother who was inside the doorway, watching them curiously. Maxie quietly led Dillon into the house, the three of them ending up in the living room.

"I couldn't really get a good look at you with Maxie in the way." Felicia smiled kindly at him. "How are you holding up Dillon?"

"I- I don't-" Dillon stuttered, trying to find the words. "I only heart about Georgie a half hour ago. I went to Kelly's to find her since that's always where she is these days. I was coming back to bring her with me. I- I wanted her with me." Dillon looked over at Maxie, a million questions going through his mind. "Maxie, how did this happen? I spoke to Georgie last week and she was fine."

"It was the text message killer, Dillon." The tears continued to stream down Maxie's face. "He- he got to her somehow. We still don't even know who he is. But…" Maxie leaned her head to side thoughtfully. "I think Georgie figured it out somehow. I think she knew who it was and that's why he killed her."

"What?" Dillon's eyebrows raised in confusion. "How did Georgie know?"

"She and Spinelli have been investigating it on their own. They must have figured it out and the text message killer found out about it."

"If that's true then why isn't this Spinelli dead?" Felicia questioned.

"I don't know!" Maxie yelled, her grief getting the best of her. "I don't know! All I know is that my sister is dead!"

Dillon said nothing as he pulled Maxie into his arms, letting her take all of the strength she needed from him. He knew without a doubt that that's what Georgie would want – she'd want him to help her sister grieve.

"Why Georgie, Dillon?" Maxie sobbed, her tears soaking into his shirt. "She was so smart, she had her whole life ahead of her. She was going to Paris next year – she had it all planned out and everything. And now…" She paused, sniffling. "Now she's gone."

"I don't understand it either." Dillon spoke softly as he brushed his hand over the back of her head, trying to soothe her tears. "Georgie wouldn't hurt a fly. At least not intentionally." His lips curved upward as he finished his sentence. "Who would want to hurt her?"

"It was the text message killer, Dillon." Maxie pulled away from him. "He strangled my baby sister."

Dillon stood silently for a moment as he reflected on her words. "Do you think Spinelli might be able to help me?"

"Maybe." Maxie used the arm of her sweatshirt as a tissue to rid her face of her tears. "You should go talk to him."

"I think I will." Dillon walked over to Maxie and pulled her into a hug one more time. "I'll call you the minute I find something out. Will you call me if the PCPD gets a lead?"

"Of course." Maxie graced him with a small smile and a wave as he left the Jones house, probably for the last time.

Dillon knew, as he walked away from the house, that he could never go back in it without Georgie. There were just too many reminders of her in there – too many memories. There was just too many remembrances of her all over Port Charles.

As soon as he found out who killed Georgie and brought them to justice he was going to be on the first train out of this town that housed nothing but nostalgia for him now.

"Thank you for meeting me, Spinelli." Dillon said as he sat beside the cyber nerd.

"Greetings Film Guy." He nodded to him. "Is this social call about the loyal little sister?"

"Yes." Dillon sighed heavily, wondering if he really wanted to know just how much Spinelli knew. But, since he was the one that found her on the steps, Spinelli definitely knew something. And that meant that Dillon had to talk to him – he didn't have a choice if he wanted to know the truth. "I need to know everything you know about the text message killer. And I need to know what Georgie knew too."

"Film guy, I can't divulge the sacred information passed between me and the faithful friend."

"Spinelli…" Dillon placed a hand on his shoulder. "I need to know who killed my ex-wife. And if you don't tell me everything that you know, I'm going to have to take action and force you to tell me."

"That would be most unpleasing…"

"Yes it would."

"I don't have to spill everything, do I?"

"Spinelli." Dillon gritted his teeth, already tired of his shenanigans. "Just tell me everything you know about the text message killer and about everything leading up to Georgie's death."

"Well," Spinelli started, looking around the park for anyone listening before he continued. "Loyal little sister and I…"

Mac walked up the stairs to his house, his knees wobbling so much he could barely stand. He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to compose himself for his daughter's sake.

He opened the door slowly, surprised to see Maxie talking civilly on the couch with her mother when he shut the door.

"Mac…" Maxie's voice trailed off as she walked up to him, sensing that something was wrong.

"Maxie." He placed his arms on either side of her upper arms, ready to support her once he told her his news. "Georgie's body is missing from the coroner's office." He didn't mean to say it right away, but he didn't know how else to lead the conversation up to it. Sometimes it was best to just lay it on the line.

"What?" Her voice hitched. "How is that possible?"

Mac sighed, knowing that his next words were going to affect her in more ways then she could ever imagine.

"We think Georgie was kidnapped."

"Someone kidnapped Georgie's body?" Maxie stared at him in horror. "Who would do such a thing?"

"No, Maxie."

He paused, releasing a breath – he himself still didn't believe what he was about to say.

"We think Georgie's still alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dance of The Undead – 2/?**

_"We think Georgie's still alive."_

Mac's words kept repeating in her head as she set off for Kelly's, praying Dillon was there. He needed to hear the news. Her baby sister might still be alive. Was it possible? Or was it just wishful thinking on her part.

_"We think Georgie's still alive."_

No, it was definitely not wishful thinking if the entire PCPD thought the same thing she did.

Maxie opened the door to Kelly's searching for Dillon as her eyes scanned the room. She spotted him immediately – he was sitting on a stool at the counter, talking to Mike.

Maxie walked right up to him, placing a hand on his back when she reached him. "We need to talk."

Dillon whipped around on his stool, surprised to see her so soon. "Okay."

He led her upstairs to the room he had checked into earlier that day. Thank God it wasn't the same one he and Georgie had stayed in – he would have never gotten any sleep or peace.

He shut the door once they were both inside and turned around to find her pacing the small length of his room.

"Maxie." She looked up at him. "What is it?"

And for the second time that day, someone shared an interesting piece of information that pulled his world apart.

"Mac thinks Georgie is still alive."

Dillon laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling for a long time after Maxie left. He couldn't believe. His Georgie might not be dead after all. They might still have a chance to be together – a chance at happiness.

He smiled, burrowing his head into the pillow as he prayed that Georgie was safe somewhere. He would find her and bring her home.

This time he would not fail her – it wasn't an option.

He rubbed his hands over his face, bringing him out of his thoughts as he sat upright on the bed with his feet planted firmly on the floor.

"Don't worry Georgie – I'm coming for you." He whispered into the empty room.

"How long do you plan on keeping me here?" A very much alive Georgie Jones said, her eyes blazing with anger. "My family is going to know that I'm missing. They're going to come for me."

"I know." He smiled at her. "But we're only doing this to keep you safe. You'd be dead if we hadn't have gotten to you in time. You know that, right?"

"I know." The corners of her mouth lifted slightly. "And I appreciate everything you did for me. But, I miss everyone and I want to go home."

"I know." He closed his for a moment, rubbing his eyes to alleviate his stress. "We'll let you go as soon as its safe Georgie, I promise."

"Thank you." Georgie glanced at her kidnapper. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine – I just never thought I'd see you again."

"I'm just as surprised to see you." She quipped back. "Maxie still misses you, you know."

"I miss her too." He admitted softly. "And I wish things didn't have to end the way they did, but I didn't have a choice. There were-" He stopped mid-sentence, gathering his thoughts. "There were so many times when I wanted to go back to see her – even if it was only for a minute."

"You should call her." Georgie placed a hand over his. "I know she'd love to hear from you."

He looked up at her, his brows knitting in confusion. "She doesn't even know I'm alive, Georgie."

Dillon paced his room, trying to decide on a plan of attack. How would he go about finding Georgie? Who could he even talk to that would help him?

Jason? No, he had more important things to worry about.

Edward? He'd only help if it was going to benefit him somehow. And since it wouldn't, he couldn't count on Edward.

Ned? He wasn't even in town anymore. Dillon shook his head, who else was left?

Spinelli? How could he help? He was only good with the computer end of things, not the actual legwork part.

He nodded his head once, his mind made up. He was going to have to find Georgie himself.

He was just about to leave his room and begin his search when he heard someone saying Georgie's name in the room next to his.

"Just keep Georgie safe." He spoke into the phone, his voice loud and booming. "I'm in a room at Kelly's and I don't think anyone's figured out anything yet. I overheard my daughter telling some kid that Georgie's body is missing and that she might be alive but no one knows anything for sure yet."

He paused, listening to the man on the other end of the phone speak.

"No one knows anything here. I'm going to come back and spend the night there and come back here tomorrow. Maybe when the sun rises people might actually know something and start talking. Yeah. Alright, I'm leaving in a few minutes." He listened to him speak again. "Just take care of her, okay?"

With that he hung up the phone, unaware that his conversation was being overheard.

Dillon's eyes widened as the man in the next room disconnected his call.

Georgie was alive.

Alive.

The love of his life wasn't dead – she was alive.

And someone was holding her hostage.

Dillon didn't have time to think because a second later the door to the room next to his opened and shut. He left his room, following the unknown man who would lead him to Georgie.

"I know that, but she still loves you. She never stopped."

"Georgie, she thinks I'm dead. And even if I seek her out, she's never going to forgive me for what I've done."

"You said you didn't have a choice." She pulled back from him, pulling her legs up on her bed and tucking them under her chin. "You don't know how she'll react if you don't try. She might surprise you."

"She always was full of surprises." He smiled, thinking of Maxie and the good times they had shared. "I miss her so much."

"So, fight for her. Once all of this is over, come with me and I'll help you talk to her. I'll help you get her to understand."

"I don't know." He said, not totally convinced that things could work out.

"Jesse…" Georgie looked him dead in the eye. "What do you have to lose?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dance of The Undead – 3/?**

Jesse Beaudry looked Georgie Jones in the eye, knowing she had a point. He really didn't have anything to lose anymore. He'd lost the only love he'd ever known when he had to fake his death.

But, could things really work out? Would Maxie forgive him? Could she?

He shook his head, knowing that Maxie could be down right hostile when provoked. And faking a death and letting someone grieve for you could definitely do that to someone.

On the other hand, what did he have to lose? If Maxie couldn't forgive him, he'd at least have a weight off his shoulders knowing that she wasn't grieving for him anymore. And if she did forgive him…well, then he would only have things to gain.

"I- I think you're right." He agreed. "After everything settles down, I'll take you home and talk to Maxie."

"Good." Georgie smiled, her first full blown smile since this entire thing had started. "I'm glad you are finally seeing things my way."

Dillon Quatermaine had been following the unknown man all around Port Charles for the last hour. The guy was clearly trying to make sure he wasn't followed.

Apparently, he didn't think to physically look behind him.

If he had, he would have definitely seen Dillon since he'd gotten way to close to the guy a time or two.

Dillon continued to follow the guy down to the docks and then to one of the surrounding piers. He stood back, hiding behind a nearby bush, watching as the man entered a building right off the pier.

Somehow, and he couldn't figure out how, he got the feeling that he'd seen this man before. There was just something familiar about him…

Ten minutes later the man walked out with someone Dillon hadn't seen in years. His color lightened, his forehead beginning to shine with sweat. If one looked at him, they'd think he'd seen a ghost.

And, in all fairness he had.

Jesse Beaudry was still alive.

He watched as the duo walked off the pier together, chatting animatedly. Clearly the duo knew each other – and well.

Once they were out of his vision, Dillon took the opportunity and made his way to the building, entering quickly so he wasn't seen.

"How is she doing?" He looked over at Jesse, gauging the younger man's reaction to his question.

"She's alright. She misses her family though. A lot."

"Did you tell her she will be released as soon as things were safe for her?"

"She said she understood." He nodded slightly. "But, I can tell she's still shaken."

"That's to be expected." The older man sympathized with their charge. "She almost died."

"No, she's fine with that." Jesse argued. "She's just worried about her family and friends. She sees the news – she knows they all think she'd dead. And she's not handling it very well."

"If she wants to live she's going to have to learn to handle it _well_. We saved her from the killer. If we let her go now, he's just going to come after her again. And this time…" The older man trailed off, glancing at Jesse. "This time he might succeed."

The first thing Dillon realized as he walked down the hall was that the building was not very well lit. In fact, he could barely see two feet in front of him.

He carefully checked each room he passed, his body sagging more and more in disappointment after not seeing Georgie when he opened the doors.

Finally, he came to the second to last door on the right. Maybe eighth times the charm, he tried to convince himself as he opened the door slowly.

He gasped, partially in shock but mostly in happiness when he saw Georgie on the side, safely perched on a bed. She was just as surprised to see him, he noted.

Dillon walked up to the bed slowly, still not believing his eyes. At the same time, Georgie stood, meeting him halfway.

They each looked at each other, saying nothing – no words were needed – before pulling the other into a tight embrace.

"I was so afraid, Georgie." He whispered into her ear. "I thought I'd lost you for good this time."

"Somehow I knew you'd be the one to find me." She admitted softly, still holding him to her. "For a while there I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'll always come for you Georgie, you know that." He pulled out of the embrace slightly, leaning down to capture her lips between his.

"I know…" She trailed off as his lips descended upon hers.

Dillon's hands promptly found their place at her hips as he gave her lips a peck once more before pulling back.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Dillon." Her lips curved up in a smirk before she pulled him down towards her again, their kiss a little more forceful this time.

Their kiss was slowly becoming more and more intense. Dillon was playfully entertaining the thought of giving her butterfly kisses along her neck when the door to her room opened further, the metal knob slamming against the wall.

"What is going on in here?"

Dillon glanced at Georgie worriedly before looking up at the duo he'd seen exiting the building earlier. As he looked at the older man carefully, studying him, it was then that he realized why he looked so familiar.

And why wouldn't he? After all, he was in love with the man's daughter who was practically his spitting image.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dance of The Undead – 4/4**

_Dillon glanced at Georgie worriedly before looking up at the duo he'd seen exiting the building earlier. As he looked at the older man carefully, studying him, it was then that he realized why he looked so familiar._

And why wouldn't he? After all, he was in love with the man's daughter who was practically his spitting image.

"Frisco." Georgie stood between him and Dillon. "Dillon is here to take me home."

Frisco Jones tried not to let the hurt show in his face at her continuous efforts to call him by his first name and not dad. But, he admitted reluctantly, the girl didn't even know him so he couldn't really blame her. "I already told you, you can't go anywhere until the killer is found."

"I want to leave with Dillon." She announced. "And you are not going to stop me. You can't keep me here anymore. I'm going home."

"Georgie…" He sighed. "I'm only doing this to protect you. If you go now the killer is going to know he didn't kill you. And you know what he's going to do then? He's going to come back to finish the job."

"So, what do you propose we do then?" Her brow arched at him in defiance. "You're obviously not going to let me leave and I'm not going to let Dillon leave alone, so…"

"He can stay here with you." Jesse spoke up, walking around Frisco and up to the duo. "It should only be another few days anyway."

Frisco's gaze volleyed between the three sets of eyes staring at him. He didn't exactly like the idea, but he also knew it was most likely going to be the only way to get his daughter to stay safe. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Really?" Georgie looked up at him, surprise and doubt clouding her features.

"The boy can stay with you until this is all over."

"His name is Dillon." Jesse volunteered his name.

"Fine, _Dillon_ can stay." He ground out the boy's name. "I'm going to check the camera's to make sure no one followed him." He started towards the door, turning suddenly once he was in the doorway. "Jesse, keep an eye on them."

Georgie glared at her biological fathers back as he walked away. "I can't stand him sometimes. He acts like he has the right to order me around."

"Georgie, he's just trying to do what's best for you." Jesse defended the older man who had saved him years before. Without him, he himself would be dead as well. Frisco had saved him and Georgie from people out to kill them. The least he could do for the man who saved his life was defend him.

Georgie didn't even respond to Jesse's comment. Instead she turned towards Dillon who was still staring at Jesse, still amazed he was here. "Jesse was undercover with the Bureau when he came to Port Charles. Someone found out about it and tried to kill him. But, Frisco slipped him something to make his heart slow so everyone would think he was dead."

"That explains a lot." Dillon admitted, his voice coming out rough. "Is that what he did to you? Gave you something to slow your heart?"

"Yes." Georgie nodded, tears were beginning to form in her eyes – she was just so happy that Dillon was here with her.

"How have you been, Dillon?" Jesse asked. "You still getting yourself into trouble?"

"Whenever I can." Dillon's eyes twinkled. "There is one thing I don't understand about this whole thing though…"

"One thing?" Georgie asked, smiling.

"How could you go through with this whole thing, knowing what it would do to Maxie?"

"I didn't have a choice." Jesse said, reluctantly. "I'd either be dead without Maxie or alive without Maxie – it was as simple as that."

"She still talks about you, you know." Dillon chin jutted out sharply at Jesse. "She even admitted to me that she still misses you."

"I miss her too." Jesse sighed. "But, like I said, I didn't have a choice. And, when Frisco asked me to help him save Georgie, I figured it was the least I could do after the heartache I'd put her sister through."

"But aren't you doing that to her again? Making her believe her sister is dead when she isn't?"

"Since when are you Maxie's defender?" Georgie spoke up, placing a hand on Dillon's arm. "You and Maxie never got along."

"When I found out you were dead, I was devastated. Maxie was the one who was there for me. She helped me grieve." He shrugged. "She was also the one to tell me you weren't dead."

"I'm so sorry, Dillon." Georgie pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I know you didn't do it intentionally." He admitted. "But, it still hurts, you know? For a while there we all thought you were dead – we thought we were never going to see you again."

Georgie didn't say anything. After all, what could she say to that? So, she held onto him tighter, trying to offer him some kind of comfort.

_3 Days Later_

Dillon and Georgie walked side by side up the sidewalk towards her house with Jesse trailing behind them. It was finally all over and she could go home. She could hug her sister again and she'd get to see Mac, her _real_ father.

Georgie walked up the steps to the door and opened it without a second thought. She immediately walked into the living room, looking for her sister and Mac.

She paused in the doorway of the living room when she spotted them. Her mother was sitting on the couch as Mac held onto a crying Maxie in the middle of the room.

"Maxie…" Her voice trailed off in the vast room as she took a step towards her sister.

Maxie gasped when she spotted her and ran to her sister as fast as she could, holding her tighter than she ever had before. "Georgie." She sobbed her name as she cried in her sister's arms.

Her sister was okay – she was alive! Maxie cried harder at the realization that her sister was fine. She'd been told Georgie was alive, had even dreamed about it – but now it was real since Georgie was now in her arms.

Once Maxie had let her go, Georgie went on to hug Mac and her mother as Maxie spotted her ex-boyfriend.

"Jesse…" Maxie said, disbelief clouding her voice. She sized him up for all of a minute before she ran into his arms, giving him a sloppy kiss on the lips. When she pulled back a moment later she punched him in the arm as hard as she could.

"What was that for?" His eyebrows scrunched up as he rubbed his arm.

"That was for making me think you were dead!" Maxie glared at him before hugging him again, this time more fiercely.

"I'm sorry Maxie." He replied sadly. "I didn't have a choice. Can you forgive me?"

She pulled back, linking her eyes with his. "You bring my sister home and then you ask me a question like that?" A tear slid down her cheek. "Yes, I can forgive you."

On the other side of the room Dillon was pulling Georgie into his arms. He wasn't ever going to let her go again. They were in this for life and someday soon he was going to make his vow legal. He smiled down at his future wife.

Georgie smiled back up at him. "I told you Maxie would forgive Jesse."

Dillon rolled his eyes before giving her a peck on the lips, still holding her to him.

Mac watched his daughters in their respective lover's arms. They were both finally happy and they were _both_ alive.

They were going to live and that was all that mattered. So what if her didn't approve of their boyfriends? At least they were both safe and happy.

And as long as his girls were happy, so was he.

He glanced over at Georgie again. He'd never been as relieved in his life as he was when she walked into the room. He'd missed her terribly and he was never going to let her leave him again – even if it meant he had to accept Dillon so she'd stay around.

He'd make nice with Dillon if it kept Georgie nearby. For his daughter, he'd do it.

Mac wanted his family together and now that they were all reunited he wasn't going to let anything pull them apart again.

Ever.

"I still can't believe the text message killer was Diego Alcazar." Georgie said as she sat down beside Dillon at Kelly's.

"I know." Maxie said from across the table. It had been a week since Georgie came home and she had resolved to spend as much time with her sister as possible. And, she thought as she glanced sideways at her boyfriend, she wasn't going to let Jesse go either.

Now that she had her boyfriend and her sister back she wasn't letting either of them out of her sight. Which, of course, meant lots of double dates with Georgie and Dillon. But, that was fine with her since Dillon didn't bother her as much anymore.

She smiled across the table at her sister. Her life had become perfect once Georgie and Jesse had come home. Well, as perfect as life was going to get, right?

After all, they _did_ live in Port Charles.

THE END

Authors Note: I don't know if I'm going to do a sequel. I'm thinking I might do one eventually – I don't know yet. But, I hope you all enjoyed my take on Georgie's Death. It definitely made it easier for me to cope with it, cause its just so hard for all of us to be faced with the fact that now we may never get our GQ reunion. sigh I guess Dillon and Georgie will just have to live on in our hearts and in our writing…


End file.
